


Cuddle Up

by fairytaledyke



Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [5]
Category: Manifest & Heartstrings Crossover
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke
Summary: Genevieve gets hit by the flu, will someone step up to take care of her?
Relationships: Ben Stone / Genevieve Carson, benevieve - Relationship
Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cuddle Up

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas and things were moving a little too quickly for her taste, Genevieve needed to get some necessary shopping done before things got too crowded and as a last minute edition Ben decided to join her in her search for the perfect presents. 

They decided to split up first in their search and do some looking alone and then meet again when it was time to go. Genevieve had really tried to focus on her gifts but she could feel one of her headaches coming on. 

Which she rarely got these days only when something big was happening or she was getting something. She tried to focus on the gifts she had planned to buy but something kept bothering her.

“Genevieve Carson?” She heard a familiar voice call out. 

Genevieve looked up and there was no other than her high school sweetheart. “Carlton Davies?”

He walked closer to her. “What are you doin’ here?” He laughed. 

She tried to keep up the conversation as friendly as she could. She didn’t want her mama to somehow find out that she had only been semi polite and reprimand her when she had been raised better even if she lived in the big city now. 

Just when they were about to wrap up their meet and greet. They pulled away from their hug goodbye, her best friend appeared at her side, he looked between them questioningly as if he tried to analyze the situation. 

“Carlton, this is Ben. Ben, this is Carlton.” She figured she should jump to the chase and do a quick introduction. 

The two shook hands before Ben asked. “So how do you know each other?”

“Evie and I are old friends. Back home.” 

“Evie?” 

“Yeah just a lil name we used to call her.”

Ben nodded with a weird look on his face. They wrapped up their conversation quickly and went their separate ways, on the way home neither she nor Ben said much, she was still feeling the effects of a headache and it seemed like Ben had a lot on his mind. 

* * *

The next day Genevieve wasn’t feeling any better, she could feel the sickness ganging up on her. Her head was all mushy and she was pretty sure she had the stuffiest nose in the city. She had gone to bed early hoping to beat her headache and wake up feeling better. But she couldn’t have been more wrong. 

She felt lousy, weak and miserable, and Genevieve was neither of those things and normally would have loved to prove the illness wrong. But that would mean getting out of bed and she didn’t have energy to do that yet. The only time she had gotten up was to take her headache meds and then she went back to sleep. 

Second time she woke up, she didn’t know what time it was but she drank the glass of water she had left there earlier and her throat protested swallowing the liquid. She wanted to make some tea for herself and bothersome throat but her head was feeling heavy and she fell asleep again. 

The next time she woke up, she was still feeling warm and clammy. She wondered why she had woken up, when she heard a big noise coming from the kitchen. She slowly made it out of bed wrapping the comforter around her. 

She rounded the corner to see the intruder. 

“Ben?” She croaked. 

Ben looked up while stirring a pot, sympathy shone in his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Rough. What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t show up today. And I got worried so I used the spare key and then saw that you were knocked out. So I brought reinforcements, soup and tea.” 

“You didn’t- Wait what day is it?”

“Thursday. You definitely slept through yesterday.” Ben shrugged. “And before you say anything of course I’m here.. Now go back to bed and I’ll come with the food when it’s ready.”

Genevieve smiled gratefully and then went back to the bedroom. She was just about to fall asleep when Ben entered her room with the soup and hot drink on a tray. 

“Thank you-“

“You’re welcome now eat your soup.”

* * *

The broth was good and warm against her throat and the tea was soothing. Ben disappeared when she finished the soup with the tray and she fell asleep feeling better than she had all day.

She woke up to Ben pressing a cold towel on her forehead, the feeling was great against her warm head. “You shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you to get sick.”

To which Ben smiled. “I don’t get sick. I have a great immune system.”

“Those are fighting words.” She whispered. 

“Maybe so. How’s your throat?” He shrugged as if it wasn’t important. 

“Scratchy but better?”

“Can I do anything else for you?” 

“You’ve done enough. You’ve completed your service and can go back home with a clear conscience.”

“I’m not leaving.” He said very firmly, while turning on her towel. 

“Ben-“ she protested

“Nope. I’ll sleep on the floor if I have to.” 

Genevieve sighed and then scootshed over. “I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.” She patted on the mattress. “Please.”

To which he smiled and crawled in before laying down opposite her. After they had been laying there for a while, he got quiet and seemed to be stuck in his head thinking about something.

“What are you thinking about?”

He looked at her like he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. He thought it over before responding. 

“I’m sorry for what happened at the mall.”

Genevieve looked at him confused. “Wait, why are you apologizing?” Not expecting an apology. 

“For my behavior at the mall, it wasn’t my greatest moment.” Ben explained sitting up. 

She frowned and then hugged him. “I forgive you but I’m still not sure why you need to apologize.”

“I didn’t make the greatest impression on your friend from home.” He said putting his arms around her to hug her back. 

Which got a small laugh out of her. “I don’t think he noticed. I mean I didn’t.. but I also was feeling whatever this is coming.”

Ben chuckled as he leaned back so he was laying against the pillow and she was laying on his chest. He then replaced the towel back on her forehead. 

She smiled at the comfort of the towel and the embrace. 

“Thank you for being here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”


End file.
